


One way ticket

by Lyrbis



Category: Naruto
Genre: AU, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:47:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24837937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyrbis/pseuds/Lyrbis
Summary: Билет в один конец – домой. К нему.
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Kudos: 13





	One way ticket

Легко действовать, когда нужно учитывать только свои интересы. С любимыми сложнее. Наруто не хотел вмешиваться в процесс принятия Саске решений, что и как ему делать со своей жизнью, но и наблюдать издалека, как на протяжении уже двух с небольшим лет, угасают все его яркие навыки, таланты и увлечения, больше не мог. С каждым днём он все меньше ожидал увидеть хотя бы запись в твиттере, не говоря уже о заброшенном инстаграме сразу после переезда. А ведь фотографировал Саске настолько хорошо, что подрабатывал уже в старшей школе. Ему предлагали заниматься коммерческой съемкой сразу после выпускных. Одна из многих сильных сторон. Наруто знал наверняка, что из всего, что умеет, Саске бы точно выбрал музыку. И выбирал её до случившегося в любой ситуации. Ссорился с родителями, сбегал от репетиторов, играл в любое свободное время. Наруто чувствовал сердцем, что Саске не счастлив сейчас, и это разрывало его изнутри. Но и просто вмешаться, без хотя бы маленького знака-намёка, что это нужно, не мог. Итачи верно притормозил тогда: это его жизнь и только ему положено решить, что с ней делать. Однако… Наруто чувствовал, что ошибся. Нужно было держать тогда до последнего и хотя бы попытаться образумить ещё раз и ещё.  
Саске никогда не хотел расставаться. И, уж тем более, не хотел учиться за границей на специальность, к которой не испытывал никакой симпатии. Его родители считали, что так лучше: проверенное “надёжное” место, престижная финансовая академия, потом семейный бизнес. У них план его жизни расписан. Только Саске никто не спросил. И это страшно злило. Их обоих: Наруто чувствовал Саске как самого себя. Он видел его в творчестве, знал, что для Саске это не просто музыка и ритм, для Саске это способ прожить свои эмоции на полную, показать миру настоящего себя, стряхнуть налёт масок, воспитания и вечно окружавшего его “ты должен”.  
Наруто помнит его взгляд и попытку вывести всё в ссору, но между строк читалось “я говорю, что мы расстаемся, чтобы, когда я уеду, тебе не пришлось быть ко мне привязанным и каждый мог заниматься своим делом”. Добродетель хренов. Нужно было… Бесполезно думать о прошлом. Наруто чувствовал, что скоро сделает что-то в настоящем. А сейчас – нужно закрыть последний экзамен досрочно, чтобы с ребятами готовиться к соревнованиям. У них скоро национальный этап по танцам, а потом мир. Точно так, потому что на мир они прошли все предыдущие два года, только с разными результатами. По Японии пока держали планку лучшей танцевальной команды. Иногда казалось – на одних энтузиазме и умении всех упахиваться до седьмого пота. Может, и к лучшему, ведь разве это – не самый прямой и благородный путь?  
Сессию Наруто закрывает успешно. Отрабатывает часы у Какаши в студии вечером и приходит домой. Работать с подростками весело, но организовать их – задача не из лёгких. В голове пустота и время тянется терпким мёдом: взгляд цепляется за подвеску Саске в виде полумесяца на столе, которую тот в порыве сорвал с шеи при том самом разговоре. В голове до сих пор это _не держи меня_ на грани срыва. Как же хотелось обнять его тогда. Но Саске решил. Не в свою пользу, но права держать его у Наруто, как он тогда думал, не было. И всё же, чувствовалось это всё по-дурацки, неправильно. Папа говорил не корить себя, аргументируя тем, что им было по семнадцать с хвостом и кто в этом возрасте всегда поступает оптимально, но Наруто не умел признавать подобные причины применимо к себе самому. Сейчас... Между ними океан и нелепое общение через мессенджеры в тексте. Редко, пару раз в неделю. Видеозвонки Саске принципиально сбрасывал. Последний раз его голос Наруто слышал год назад. Наруто догадывался: Саске боится снова сблизиться, потому что только-только затихла неловкость и ощущение незавершенности. Они ведь, по сути, не обсудили нормально, это и расставанием было считать нельзя. Наруто тогда сказал то, что думал: ты творишь какую-то херню, но я всегда буду тебе другом и ты можешь на меня рассчитывать.   
Даже если Саске не захочет никогда снова встречать рассвет, держась за руки, Наруто был к этому готов. Потому что Саске дорог ему в целом. Не как “бойфренд”, не как человек, с которым провёл много времени. В первую и главную очередь, Саске – его лучший друг. И Наруто казалось порой, что их души связаны самым тонким образом из возможных. Но так прочно, что никакому расстоянию в физическом мире не разорвать эти узы. Потому и смог сфокусироваться на собственных целях и прогрессе, приняв решение дать Саске время разобраться в собственных чувствах и желаниях. Родители, Итачи, многие их общие знакомые считали, что Саске нужно направлять, но Наруто долго думал об этом всём. И понял, что правда в том, что Саске нужно научиться принимать решения, которые делают его счастливым. Как только он сделает хотя бы один маленький шаг – Наруто тут же окажется рядом и всегда протянет руку. Но у всех у нас есть отрезок пути, который мы проходим одни. Возможно, именно это – центральная тема для Саске в этот период. К тому же, его собственная жизнь после поступления закрутилась с невероятной мощью, и особо страдать было некогда. Да и не страдал он – знал в глубине души, что когда придёт время, они снова будут вместе. Потому что Саске – это Саске. Если он кого-то или что-то любит, он беспрекословно пронизан этим чувством, как бы не пытался от него увернуться или сбежать. От себя не убежишь.   
Наруто это очень хорошо понял по себе – тоже ведь пытался выкинуть его из головы первое время, но потом понял, что так он зажимается. Было сложно танцевать, почему-то всё чаще тянуло молчать, а не говорить. Будто не получалось быть привычно искренним и вот это по-настоящему его испугало. Наруто редко испытывал настоящий страх, а не просто опасение, но потерять важную часть себя – это, действительно, страшно. Отпустив и разрешив себе чувствовать, Наруто признал: ему плохо без Саске, ему больно, ему хочется быть рядом. Он имеет право побыть не сверх-позитивным пару минут в день, пока никто не видит, бездумно поглаживая собственную подвеску-солнце и слушая записанный кавер Саске на Oasis – Supersonic. Эйфория их лучших дней на последнем году обучения, когда у обоих хватило смелости признаться. Приключения, много смеха, моментов на двоих, поцелуев и больше, подколок от друзей, шуточных соревнований друг с другом – просто, чтобы ещё раз восхититься тем, как повезло оказаться с равным. Лёгкий, сильный, свободный, как только звучит первый аккорд. Его настоящий Саске, а не та картинка, которую из него пытались сделать другие.   
Тоска так же естественна, как любовь. И не было ничего зазорного в том чтобы, как сейчас, в очередной раз подумав о нём, закрыть глаза и опуститься на подушку с единственным желанием:

_Хочу быть рядом с тобой._

Наруто знал, что одно сообщение с намёком, весомой фразой, знаком – и он сорвётся к нему. Поэтому эти два года упорно работал, гнался за собственной мечтой и, вместе с тем, неспеша откладывал на перелёт и жилье – чувствовал, что поедет за ним, когда придёт время. Наруто обещает себе: хранить эту надежду в сердце столько, сколько потребуется. Выдержал два года, сможет и всю жизнь, если понадобится.  
Но судьба благосклонна к любящим. Телефон квакает, когда Наруто уже проваливается в дрёму.  
<<Привет. Извини, что поздно, зашился с учёбой.>> 01:34  
<<Как ты?>> 01:35  
<<Нормально.>> 01:36  
Наруто удивляется такому быстрому ответу и испытывает легкое раздражение пополам с тревогой от этого "нормально". Саске либо говорит о достижениях в тоне "а ты что сделал, видишь, какой я крутой", либо огрызается, когда день был не очень, либо не отвечает вообще. Ещё это “извини”, брр. Перевернувшись на спину Наруто хмурит брови, смотря в потолок. И дёргается от вибрации телефона в руке.  
<<Соскучился по тебе. Здесь все другие.>> 01:39  
Наруто садится на кровати. Другие. Чем обычно люди отличаются от него? Кажется, Неджи как-то обмолвился об открытости, которая сначала пугает и вызывает сомнения. Наруто набирает ответ и замирает, перечитывая.

_Соскучился._

В голове что-то щёлкает, а из груди будто вынули пробку, которая была необходима раньше, но теперь была бы только помехой. Наруто стирает начало длинного текста и отправляет короткое:  
<<Я приеду.>> 01.45  
И подрывается собирать вещи. Включает компьютер, берёд ближайший рейс до Берна с пересадками, прокручивает в голове кратковременную тактику: утром в студию, попросить Неджи подменить и поставить Какаши в известность, потом заехать к родителям, объяснить, куда и зачем, чтобы не волновались. Оттуда сразу – в аэропорт под ночь. Сакуре отзвонится уже по дороге. Она поймёт. Она всегда хорошо их понимала, обоих. А сейчас у неё своя насыщенная жизнь и Наруто знал, что поворчит и перестанет. Она любя.  
Телефон мигал непрочитанным.  
<<Не надо. Далеко и бессмысленно – без тебя спокойней. И иди спать, добе, у тебя там ночь уже.>> 02:02  
Наруто фыркнул. Нашёлся строгий и заботливый. Хотелось ответить что-то максимально едкое и искреннее, в духе "если беспокоишься обо мне, зачем кинул", но Наруто понимал, что это – ребячество. Они уже не в школе и он за эти два с хвостом года порядочно изменился в подходе, да и Саске, наверное, тоже. Интересно, насколько он вырос, если вырос? По фото рост точно не поймёшь. Да и в инстаграме были одни редкие постановочные снимки, с явно продуманным хотя бы ракурсом. Не настоящие. Плоские. Наруто не нравилось видеть Саске в окружении бледных теней. Это не про него и не для него.  
Саске яркий. Индивидуалист до мозга костей, действительно неординарный и удивительный. Талантливый и красивый изнутри наружу. Таких людей, как Наруто понял позже, невероятно мало. Саске всегда был с прибабахом, с точки зрения многих, но Наруто его прибабах находил очаровательным и крайне совместимым со своим. Да и все их друзья – тоже личности интересные и красочные – признавали, что только они могли так понимать друг друга. Не с полуслова, вообще без необходимости разговаривать. Иногда, конечно, нужно было прибегать к словам. Как сейчас: одно "соскучился" и он видит зелёный свет. Даже если Саске пока до конца не осознаёт этого – он устал и хочет увидеться. Он ему нужен. А значит, Наруто приедет. Потому что так поступают друзья.   
Наруто любит его гораздо сложнее и многограннее, чем просто “нравишься”. В том числе, любит его тело, сбитое дыхание при поцелуях и привычку смотреть в глаза, если что-то не устраивает. Но, в первую очередь, Саске – его самый дорогой и близкий друг. Этого у них не отнимет ничто и никто. Никогда.  
Интенсивность чувств сначала пугала – не столько их самих, сколько их окружение. Наруто повезло, что его родители быстро увидели, что он полностью в себе и отдаёт себе отчёт в уверенном “люблю”. Спорить не стали, потому что потом убедились. Отец вставил пять копеек, что в настолько раннем возрасте редко встречают любовь жизни, но нет ничего невозможного. Особенно, учитывая, что и они с мамой вместе с лет восемнадцати. Наруто понимал, насколько мала вероятность прочувствовать любовь, а не влюбленность в их возрасте, но назвать это “просто нравится” язык не поворачивался. У Саске, как выяснилось, тоже. Они чувствовали на расстоянии если другому плохо. Один раз оказалось, что они видели один и тот же сон, в котором разговаривали с друг другом и даже диалог был одинаковый – после этого, их обоих неплохо перетрясло. Наруто верил в концепт существования душ, астрала и других веток развития событий, а вот Саске до того случая – нет. Мнение своё он поменял. С родителями Саске тогда повезло, что в открытую ни разу не спалили.  
Но когда Фугаку решил запихнуть Саске аж в Швейцарию, Наруто всё прекрасно понял. Одно дело – не отпускать вместе со всеми в поездку за город, даже под присмотром взрослых, в классе восьмом, или настаивать, чтобы в год выпуска расписание выглядело как “репетитор-школа-музыкалка-студия-дом-репетитор”. Другое – когда Саске зарекнулся о том, что хочет остаться в Токио и поступать в тот же университет, что Наруто, только на композицию – получить буквально ссылку в Европу через океан. Зла Наруто не держал, но подобные методы “воспитания” точно не поддерживал.  
В их последний разговор лицом к лицу, Саске было херово настолько. что Наруто даже не пытался его утихомирить. Он не знает на себе, как это: когда за тебя всё решили под предлогом “так лучше для тебя, мы же заботимся о твоём будущем, и вообще ты наследник семейного бизнеса, потому что твой старший брат нас, в этом смысле, кинул”. Но догадывался, что паршиво до тошноты. В голове до сих пор этот надломленный голос и попытки не выдать желание просто сесть, разрыдаться и ничего не решать, и уж точно – никуда не ехать. А на деле вышло “оставь меня в покое, не хочу я тебя слушать, сказал что всё, закончили – значит, закончили” и сорванная на пол подвеска. Надо было хватать за руку, всё-таки. Но что ни делается, то к лучшему, так? Возможно, сейчас Саске найдёт в себе силы расстаться с чужим мнением о том, как ему жить, раз и навсегда. Сам. Судя по сообщению – уже нашёл. А Наруто просто хочет быть рядом. Это единственное, что он может сделать и в чём всегда был хорош.

Утром Наруто делает глубокий вдох и переступает порог студии, где сталкивается с Какаши у автомата с кофе. Сразу, так сразу.  
– Какаши-сенсей, простите, что так внезапно. Но я уезжаю завтра.  
Какаши смотрит на него внимательно, поправляет ворот кофты. По глазам читает, что дело не пустяк. До финала национальных два месяца. Хореографию они уже набрасывают. Из формы выходить Наруто не собирается.  
– Надолго?  
– Пока говорю, что на девять дней. Возможно, придётся задержаться.  
Какаши тяжело смотрит сквозь него. Наруто догадывается – перекидывает графики, смотрит, кого поставить его группам, проводит штурм картотеки в голове, перебирает варианты. Какаши выдыхает и машет рукой.  
– Езжай, решил ведь уже. Куда хоть?   
– К Саске, – Отвечает Наруто с улыбкой. Какаши больше ничего не спрашивает, только сжимает несильно руку на плече.  
– Возвращайтесь поскорее.  
– Спасибо.  
Какаши прекрасно всё видел: как его ломало первые полгода порознь, как он приходил под ночь и выбрасывал из себя все эмоции в танец, как мог восемь часов проторчать перед зеркалом, репетируя, и всё равно будто не видел себя. Танцевал Наруто всегда отлично, но Какаши мог смотреть глубже, чем просто на форму. Саске был одним из любимых его учеников и команда сильно потеряла в потенциале с его уходом, но они перестроились и смогли приноровиться. К тому же, Ино тоже ушла, и пришлось переучиваться, чтобы закрыть возникшие дыры. Но так даже интереснее.   
Наруто улыбается. Он уверен, что всё получится. Внутри приятно разгорается ощущение, что всё идёт своим чередом. Всё вовремя.  
– Мы как приедем, обязательно к вам с Ирукой-сенсеем наведаемся. И с меня отработать все часы, которые придётся заменить!   
Какаши усмехается и провожает взглядом.  
— Сам сказал.  
– Ага!  
С Неджи разговор получился и того короче, неожиданно для него.  
– Подменю. Езжай давай.   
– Ого! Даже никаких лекций про спонтанность? Тен-Тен тебя чем-то напоила сегодня? – Усмехнулся Наруто, почесав затылок. Неловко ему было ставить своих в такую ситуацию, но и по-другому поступить не мог.  
– Мы не дебилы все, знаешь ли. За два с половиной года никого себе не нашёл и постоянно не высыпаешься, что тебе не свойственно. Ждёшь ведь, пока по его времени будет нормально для общения?  
Наруто замирает. Он старался Саске ни с кем, кроме Сакуры, не обсуждать и вообще делать вид, что его это не беспокоит. Неджи обреченно вздыхает и протягивает руку. Наруто отдаёт свои ключи от зала и Хьюга улыбается неожиданно.  
– Раз уж собрался, побеждай.  
И это было именно то, что Наруто было нужно услышать.

У Наруто татуировки под рукавами толстовки, one ok rock в наушниках и билет в один конец. Маме с папой он честно сказал, что вернется только тогда, когда всё уладит. Мама вздохнула и заключила: без Саске не приедешь, значит. Папа только улыбнулся и кивнул, пожелав безопасной дороги. Родители об их школьном романе знали тогда и всячески поддерживали, а о чувствах Наруто сейчас, так или иначе, точно догадывались. Иначе, в кого он такой проницательный? Они не часто виделись: Наруто в работе, папа на своей, мама часто на съемках за границей. Но сейчас повезло урвать час с родными наедине.  
– Наруто, – Кушина вручила ему рыже-чёрный термос, с которым он раньше ходил в школу, и посмотрела в душу через глаза, – Позаботься о том, чтобы решения, которые ты принимаешь, были благоприятны для вас обоих, хорошо? Желания не всегда совпадают. Но это ты и без меня знаешь.  
Наруто кивнул и пошёл на выход. Сказал громкое спасибо прежде, чем переступить порог – за понимание и что не стали останавливать. 

Самолёт мирно гудел вокруг. Наруто слушал музыку и, не особо думая, решал головоломки в приложении, закаченном на планшет. Не сильно заморачиваясь получалось лучше всего. Вот и над возможным ответом Саске он решил не думать, пока всё не случится. Он ведь с добрыми намерениями. Значит, повезёт.  
Наруто откидывается на спинку сидения, коротко смотрит в темноту за иллюминатором и закрывает глаза. С улыбкой вспоминает, как они дебоширили по-юношески в Японии с её вечно поджатыми губами и руками в вежливом жесте, которые излишне напряжены.   
Вспоминает, как они с Неджи помогли Саске буквально выйти из дома ночью в окно первого этажа, чтобы вместе со всеми встречать рассвет на крыше. Крышу их места, внезапно, закрыли, и только Наруто успел подумать, что жалкое подобие амбарного замка в три на четыре сантиметра их победило, Саске оторвался от телефона с резким:   
– Отойди. Шикамару, сходи спизди вниз отвёртку по-быстрому, потом на место положим.   
В итоге, проверенным методом "прочная длинная скрепка + отвёртка", приключение было спасено.   
На крыше было холодно и жутко дуло, но чего ещё ожидать от октябрьской ночи? Наруто невольно сжимает толстовку, вспоминая, как закутал Саске в свою. Саске мог не болеть вообще ничем, кроме самых банальных простуд, и любые воспаления переносил скверно – наследственность. Сакура и Шикамару стебали их поведением типичной сладкой парочки, а Наруто только посмеивался и смотрел на то, как первые лучи солнца озаряют новый день. Который посчастливилось встречать вместе с Саске. Тот замер и легко приоткрыл рот, так и смотря на рассвет. Как ребёнок. Наруто тогда пообещал себе всегда защищать этого Саске: который может радоваться простым вещам и сбежать среди ночи, потому что, как бы не тушевался, а друзей любит и ценит.  
Вспоминает улыбку и прикушенную нижнюю губу Саске, когда тот рад так, что его переполняет энергия, но привычка не позволяет горланить. Как чувство полного удовлетворения окутывало – Наруто был уверен, их обоих – от простого "взять за руку". Как легко с ним было растворяться в ощущениях, синхронизироваться телом. От первой до последней ласки – танец.

Берн встречает дождём и порывами ветра. Наруто смело улыбается ему в лицо: “ну давай, попробуй, город-чужак – у тебя ни единого шанса”. На ресепшене всё проходит гладко – английский здесь тоже в ходу, а у него родители билингвы и сам такой же. Номер в отеле оказывается уютнее, чем на фото, а на остальное уже плевать. Выспаться, утром подловить у универа. Наруто перед сном сидит и слушает дождь с единственной мыслью: он его увидит. Он приехал. Чувство правильно принятого решения греет изнутри и Наруто засыпает легко. Впервые за почти год. Тревога улетучилась как только он переступил зону аэропорта.

Саске неверяще смотрит на него у ворот университета. Закованный в пиджак и рубашку, застёгнутую на все пуговицы. Красивый, но будто иссохший. Не физически. Нет привычной энергии, желания взять жизнь на слабо во взгляде, искры, огня, который позволял Саске быть не просто талантливым, но и постоянно развиваться. На что он там учится, фондовые рынки? Он бы и сам не лучше выглядел, скучища какая. Видеть Саске таким – больно. Хочется обнять и выпалить всё, что на душе, но не тот момент. Сейчас нужно оценить обстановку.  
Наруто протягивает руку и говорит: спокойно, уверенно.  
– Давай уедем. Ты талантливее, чем всё это дерьмо, Саске.  
Саске быстро напускает "нулевую мимику", но Наруто успевает заметить радость на дне омутов-глаз.  
– Всё не...  
– Всё так просто. Ты просто боишься. Но нас двое. Двое всегда лучше, чем один.  
Саске смотрит на него. Выдыхает почти не шевеля губами и не издавая звука: сумасшедший. И плечи у него опускаются в облегчении. Наруто улыбается. Пускай так, если это значит, что он сможет быть рядом в трудный момент. Саске просит время подумать, разворачивается и спрашивает:  
– Ты отель хотя бы снял? Остановился где-то?  
Наруто кивает. Саске уходит сейчас. Но Наруто чувствует: перелёт через океан уже не прошёл даром.

Наруто предлагает встретиться через день, пока Саске всё обдумывает – просто погулять. Аргументируя тем, что не зря же ехал. Наруто не знал наверняка, получился ли увезти Саске отсюда, но знал, что сможет повернуть нужный переключатель. Сообщение оказалось геолокацией и временем встречи. Наруто победно улыбнулся. Значит, то “соскучился” и правда было сигналом.  
Они встречаются днём и сначала просто гуляют в парке. Саске молчит, но Наруто чувствует, как тот постепенно расслабляется и будто оживает на глазах. Даже появляются знакомые жесты. Саске всё так же мило морщит нос, когда кофе оказывается слишком горячим и издаёт лаконичное “пф” на комментарий о сходстве с котом. Уже вечер, когда они садятся на лавку в центре и Саске, наконец, шумно выдыхает. Наруто не торопит.  
– Спасибо, что приехал.  
– Пожалуйста. Но ты ведь и так собрался что-то менять, да? – Наруто внимательно смотрит за тем, как взгляд Саске обретает решимость и тот немного щурится, отпивая из стаканчика. Думает, как лучше выразить мысль, косится на него и немного улыбается.  
– Отец эту неделю здесь, в городе. Ты вовремя.  
Наруто понимающе кивает и осторожно подсаживается ближе, так, чтобы можно было касаться плечом плеча. Но не больше.  
– Хочешь расставить точки?  
Саске кивает и откидывает голову, закрывая глаза. Выдыхает еле слышно, сдаваясь:  
– Не могу больше. Просто не могу. Я не брал гитару в руки уже пол года – не могу играть. И голос зажимает. Если я ещё год здесь проторчу – сойду с ума.   
Наруто невольно вздрагивает на “не брал гитару в руки пол года”. Плохо. Всё очень и очень не хорошо. Нужно срочно увозить. Отбросить планы б, в, г и д.  
– Но ты ещё не решился, – Осторожно говорит Наруто и смотрит в упор, – Что тебя останавливает?  
Саске смотрит на него маленькую вечность. Наруто чувствует, как тот постепенно приходит к пониманию, что можно сейчас из себя не строить ничего. Отвык. Здесь всё формальное, чужое, синтетическое. Вздыхает и закрывает лицо руками, трёт глаза и массирует над бровями, пытаясь собраться.  
– Раньше останавливало. Легко сказать – пошли всех на хер и делай, что хочешь. Но я понимаю, что и они не со зла, мама с отцом. Их воспитали так, что безопаснее идти по “предначертанному” пути, и что они так заботу проявляют. Но и я так больше не могу. Я думал, что ёбнусь месяц назад, Наруто, правда – уехал на озёра, и поймал себя на мысли “хм, может и похуй уже, тут вроде бы, глубоко”. После этого понял, что пора валить. Не выдержу я ещё два года и потом работу в этой сфере.  
Наруто слушает внимательно. Саске редко говорит много и всегда – по делу. А такие мгновения откровений случались только наедине. Наруто, против воли, улыбается: Саске ему всё ещё доверяет. Значит, всё хорошо.  
– Если бы ты удумал топиться – я бы тебя достал и рожу набил, так и знай, – Серьезно заявляет Наруто, а потом возвращается к основной теме. – Скажешь ему, что всё, уезжаешь?  
Саске кивает и, не думая, поправляет ему капюшон. Наруто замирает. Совсем как раньше. Будто и не было двух лет порознь, будто Саске всегда был рядом и не было никакой порванной цепочки и надлома в голосе. Саске одергивает руку, когда понимает, что делает.  
– Прости.  
– Нет! В смысле, всё хорошо, – Улыбается Наруто и уточняет, – Когда?  
– Завтра. Документы заберу и сразу к нему – вечером встречи всякие, хочу его подловить до, чтобы по-человечески всё решить. Итачи же разосрался с ним в край потому, что ему ультиматумы ставить начали. Мне не надо, уже не прокатит – не в том возрасте, да и намерения порвать с концами отношения с семьей у меня нет. Я их… люблю, просто…  
Наруто понимающе кивает. “Но и жить так – тоже не могу”. Всё ясно, как день. Наруто видит прикушенную губу и полное нежелание делать родным больно. Саске беспокоится о близких людях и их чувствах не меньше других, просто не всегда может это правильно показать. Иногда даже слишком заботится и поэтому находит себя в тупиковых ситуациях. До их круга общения, когда Саске в 13 переехал в Токио и перевёлся к ним с Сакурой и Шикамару в школу, привязанности были для него исключительно болезненной темой, как потом выяснилось. Но потом была команда в студии Какаши, были Гаара и Ино в музыкалке, они с Сакурой, готовые поддержать любую инициативу и вовлечь в проказы. Саске научился доверять, веселиться, поддерживать общие задумки и даже стал, своего рода, теневым лидером их компании. Ребята сначала по-разному относились. Наруто Саске так вообще бесил первые пару месяцев до трясучки, но потом как-то подружились, сроднились. Да так, что в шестнадцать под дых ударило чётким: _люблю._ Они и не заметили, как.  
Наруто позволяет себе короткое лишнее: гладит по непослушным волосам, будто поправляя тёмные пряди.  
– Любишь. Именно поэтому – скажешь, как есть. Это твой выбор. И те, кто тебя любят, будут его уважать. А ультиматумом тебя больше не возьмешь – тебе уже не семнадцать, ты никак не завязан на этого человека, кроме как эмоционально. Захочешь – уедешь. А если что-то пойдёт не так…   
Саске смотрит на него немного удивленно, и Наруто договаривает, приваливаясь плечом:  
– То я всё равно рядом. И ребята тебя тоже заждались. Гааре не с кем играть, Ино вообще вокал бросила с модельной работой. Может, растормошишь их хоть. И Сакура-чан тебя будет очень рада видеть. Так что давай завтра – последний рывок, и поехали жить счастливо.  
Саске ощутимо напрягается всем телом. Наруто успевает подумать, что сказал лишнего, поворачивается, но Саске только неожиданно тихо смеётся.  
– После такой мотивационной речи, добе, у меня точно только один путь.  
Когда они расходятся, Наруто видит: Саке всё решил. А вечером получает номер рейса и “забронировал два, в середине”. Наруто смотрит на дату. Через два дня. Они вернутся даже раньше, чем он планировал. Главное, чтобы завтра всё случилось. Но это уже задача Саске. Наруто оплачивает билеты. И обращается ко вселенной перед сном. Молитва-медитация: немного храбрости быть честным в своих чувствах для Саске, пожалуйста. Это всё, что ему завтра нужно.

☆☆☆

Саске собирает вещи почти не думая: складывает то небольшое количество одежды, которое не вызывает отвращения из-за ассоциаций с этой всей “правильной” жизнью, технику, по мелочи и гитару. Смотрит последний раз на комнату-квартиру общежития и говорит: прощай навсегда. Как заклинание. За спиной рюкзак и чехол с инструментом, в голове, наконец, замолкли все голоса. Как у Наруто это получалось? Одним присутствием стирать все сомнения и давать мощный пинок делать то, что считаешь правильным. Саске забыл, как дышать, когда увидел Наруто. Он знал, что в клане Узумаки не принято разбрасываться словами на ветер, но “приеду” было слишком уж… сказочным. А теперь сказка ожила перед его глазами. Саске бы себя послал после того “расставания”. На полном серьёзе послал бы без возможности возврата. Но не Наруто, нет. Наруто если принимал в ближний круг – считал своим до конца. И это чертовски цепляло.   
Пока такси несло его навстречу судьбе, Саске вспоминал вчерашний разговор. Ощущение комфорта, покоя, принятия. Что ты нужен любым. Какой есть. Он так… отвык от этого? В этом фальшивом унылом лоске, который до жути напоминал скуку в Окинаве до переезда в Токио из-за работы родителей. Лучшие годы его жизни. Особенно тот, когда у него что-то перещёлкнуло и он решил поцеловать Наруто, а тот не оттолкнул, только обнял крепче. Было ли глупо надеяться, что получится снова быть настолько близкими? Было ли опрометчиво сейчас ехать в Токио, не имея запасного плана? Саске было плевать. Он точно знал, что это чувствовалось правильно. Значит, так и поступит. Дружба с Наруто меняла людей. Его не изменила, но многому научила. Саске не знал, сможет ли когда-нибудь признать это вслух. Наруто признаний, впрочем, и не требовал. И так всё понимал. Все, кто ошибочно принимают Наруто за дурачка, обречены охуеть с его реального ресурса и способности читать людей. Саске лучше считал ситуации и причинно-следственные, люди ему не давались так легко. А для Наруто не было ничего естественнее, чем с точностью предугадывать чужое поведение и, соответственно, грамотно реагировать. Завидный навык. Раньше бы Саске посчитал это ненужной ерундой. Но сейчас, когда повзрослел, оценил. Ирония – на расстоянии, каждую ночь думая о том, какой же идиот и что можно было не расставаться, а просто уехать, если уж на то пошло, но держать связь каждый день. Но тогда, в самом начале, когда навалились и ожидания семьи, и обухом по голове “предрешенность”, хотелось просто закрыться в бункере и никуда из него не вылезать. Саске за этот период понял для себя одну вещь: ему сложно оставаться в здравом рассудке, когда приходится выбирать между любимыми людьми. Это невыносимо. И под горячую руку тогда попал Наруто. Со всей его искренностью и желанием помочь. Но, кажется, сейчас Наруто уже и забыл и точно не злится. А значит, у них всё будет хорошо. План? На хуй план. Саске устал жить по трафарету. Он всегда хотел быть рок-звездой, в своих самых смелых мечтах. Буквально: играть свою музыку и не беспокоиться о статусе и чужом мнении. Так и сделает. Или он вообще кто? Точно не слабак. Звучит слишком пафосно? Снова – плевать. Он знает свой потенциал и потолок, и ещё даже ни на крупицу не показал половины того, что может. Особенно, если Наруто будет, как сейчас, рядом. Саске усмехается собственным мыслям. Дожил. Или это и есть “взрослеть” – быть честным с самим собой?

У отца в кабинете почти стерильно. Тихо, белый удручающий свет, веер с семейным гербом на стене. Саске морщится. Итачи как-то в порыве ляпнул “эти вееры мне уже в кошмарах скоро снится начнут” – за год до того как не выдержал и ушёл, хлопнув дверью. В отличие от Саске, зная, что привилегии остаться на нормальном счету у него не будет – он старший сын, так совсем не положено. Саске вспоминает как пару раз пытался внушить отцу, что можно хотя бы позвонить и извиниться, но тот только как на дурака смотрел. Мама, конечно, была мягче – иногда справлялась через него, жив ли там вообще Итачи. Это та долгая история, которая у Саске вызывала перманентное раздражение и Итачи он в этой ситуации не осуждал. Особенно сейчас когда, получается, стоял почти на его месте.  
– Что ты хотел, Саске? К чему срочность?  
Отец его выслушал. От и до. Саске сказал, как есть: не могу так, хочу заниматься музыкой, которую любил всегда, уезжаю послезавтра обратно в Японию. Останавливать не надо – не получится. После паузы, в которой Саске явно угадывал нарастающее напряжение, последовал вопрос.  
– Ты уверен, что тебе там место?  
Саске сначала задумывается, но потом внутренний голос (почему-то, интонацией Итачи), предупреждает: помни, у кого здесь какой интерес, это манипуляция. Даже если неосознанная.  
– Да, – Саске поднимает голову и впервые за много лет находит в себе смелость посмотреть отцу глаза, – Там – мой единственный дом.  
И это больно слышать родителю. Саске понимает. Но сегодня он идёт до конца. Его ждёт мечта. И Наруто.   
Отец поджимает губы, ломает в руке карандаш и с минуту просто смотрит в окно. Саске нервничает, впивается ногтями в ладонь, но терпеливо ждёт. Отец разворачивается, хлопает рукой по столу. Саске выдыхает, спокойно вынимает дебетовую и ни разу не использованную кредитную, кладёт на стол. Он не настолько глупый – успел подкопить на фотосъемках после занятий, брал наличными. На месяц еды и дешевого жилья хватит. Знал, на что идёт.  
– Благодарю, отец. Всего доброго, – Саске разворачивается и уже у двери его останавливает:  
– Если хочешь быть творцом – убедись, что твою музыку слышит весь мир.  
Саске сначала не верит. Потом чувствует, как ком подкатывает к горлу, но справляется. Отпустил. Всё же, учится на ошибках? Или просто потому что… всё же, Семья? Не важно. Саске полностью счастлив. О лучшем и мечтать было нельзя. Значит, препятствовать ему не будут. И промывать мозг – тоже. Саске оборачивается, чтобы улыбнуться и кивнуть: бодро, с вызовом, до боли напоминая себе кое-кого в моменте:  
– Услышишь!  
Отец улыбается уголками губ и Саске этого достаточно, чтобы двигаться дальше со спокойным сердцем. Это ведь не битва. Это конфликт интересов.   
– Удачи на собрании.  
Саске закрывает за собой дверь.

На улице сверкают молнии. Саске ныряет в метро – берёт за наличку билет на одну поездку и выходит уже на ближайшей к отелю Наруто станции. Тот ждёт его в кафе буквально в паре домов отсюда, но Саске успевает вымокнуть под хлынувшим ливнем. Зонта с собой, по закону жанра, не оказывается. Но переживал Саске только за гитару. С ним лично теперь всё хорошо. И будет ещё лучше – он поднимает голову к небу, закрывает глаза, позволяя дождю смыть прошлое, и, наконец, вдыхает полной грудью. Жизнь. Снова дрожит мелодией созидания на кончиках пальцев. Живая бешеная энергия, которая ему свойственна, возрождается и разгорается в нём с новой силой. Теперь можно не думать о лишнем и с головой погрузиться в музыку. Да, да, да! Душа кричит радостью и воздух вокруг наполнен жизнью, стремлением. Свободой.  
Наруто сосредоточенно смотрит что-то на телефоне, когда он подходит со спины. Отрывок хореографии в исполнении Неджи. Красиво, но видно, что черновик.  
– Неплохо для базы.   
Наруто тут же блокирует экран и вынимает наушники. Обеспокоенно оглядывает.  
– Ну, как прошло? И вообще, ты мокрый с ног до головы! – Живой, искренний в каждом своём жесте и взгляде. Его личное солнце, которое взошло снова и теперь он никак не может надышаться. Эйфория ударяет под дых как в шестнадцать: Наруто хмурит брови и спрашивает что-то ещё, но Саске просто садится напротив, ставя рюкзак и гитару на диван, и говорит:  
– Всё отлично. Едем домой.  
Наруто протупливает пару мгновений, а потом взрывается радостным "ес-с!". А там и закуску принесли. Саске берёт себе бокал вина. На приподнятую бровь Наруто только цокает:  
– У меня праздник.  
Наруто соглашается и уточняет:  
– С миром отпустил?  
– С пожеланием его покорить.  
Наруто смеётся и заключает:   
– Ох уж этот Учиховский пафос.  
Саске смеётся тоже. 

За оставшиеся сутки он узнаёт, что поменялось, и по ощущениям пропустил не два года, а двадцать. Если какие-то вещи совершенно не удивляли (например, что Шикамару таки смог позвать Темари на свидание, а Неджи с Тен-Тен съехались, как только это стало возможно). То Сакура, работающая подмастерьем у Цунаде Сенджу его поразила. В самом лучшем смысле этого слова. Сакура вообще девушка с кучей потенциала, но чтобы так быстро вылезти на уровень лучших – это мощно. Саске припоминает, что команда Наруто заняла второе плюс зрительские симпатии на первом курсе, и первое в прошлом году на мировых. И думает: а не потерял ли он время?   
Наруто говорит, заметив его задумчивость:  
– Не грузись. Зато теперь ты точно знаешь, чего хочешь и можешь применить навыки из финансового, когда пойдут крупные контракты. Не влипнешь в лохотрон.  
Саске улыбается. Не "если", а "когда". Как же приятно, когда в тебя верят.   
– У меня для тебя кое-что есть, – Вдруг говорит Наруто, когда они уже собрались и сидят в номере, – Закрой глаза.   
Саске доверяется и чувствует, как Наруто застегивает ему тонкую цепочку на шее. На ключицы приятно ложится металл. Стоп. Саске открывает глаза и видит тот самый полумесяц, который демонстративно кинул в ноги. Наруто улыбается мягко и всепрощающе. И у Саске нет ни единого слова, ни одной достойной реакции в запасе. Он всё ещё не знает, как реагировать на такие жесты.  
– Он твой. Даже если ты захочешь, чтобы это был просто дружеский символ дальше.  
Наруто убирает руки с его плеч и Саске хочется потянуться за ними, но пока он сдерживается. Саске кивает и отводит взгляд.   
– Усоратонкачи.  
– Ты очаровательно смущаешься, но можно и не обзываться, – Подкалывает Наруто и уходит делать чай, напевая под нос One way ticket One ok rock-ов.  
Саске пытается справиться с пониманием, что чувства не то, что никуда не ушли – окрепли в разлуке. Он упорно их душил, но любовь невозможно умертвить, она разрывает тебя изнутри, прорастая цветами лотоса, как символом вечности. Саске касается подвески и думает: какой же Наруто невозможный. Как же с ним… комфортно, но всегда – на максимальной искренности. Тогда, его это периодами пугало. Казалось слишком серьезно и глубоко для старших классов. А сейчас? Саске прислушивается к себе и улыбается. Сейчас, в самый раз. Он готов.  
Наруто приносит чай, печения и включает на ноутбуке видео с практики. Саске попросил показать последние наработки к соревнованиям. Наруто не давит на него своими чувствами, хотя Саске видит, что их через край. Это вызывает ещё больше уважения и симпатии. Поговорят об этом, как приедут. На эти пару дней подвигов хватит.  
Саске видит на записи стены родной студии где они ссорились, мирились, соревновались и веселились. И это оказывается последней каплей. Дом. Он возвращается домой. Наруто молча приобнимает его за плечи, когда Саске роняет лоб на согнутые колени. И дышит в унисон. Саске счастлив. Больше ему ничего и не нужно.

Из аэропорта они отправляют свои невыспавшиеся лица Кушине, а в инстаграм Наруто выкладывает лаконичное фото их ног в контрастных кроссовках. Наруто смеётся, когда в личные приходит сообщение от Шикамару с текстом "передай Учихе, что он ебланоид, но мы его ждём". Саске в наглую отбирает у Наруто телефон и записывает "нежное" голосовое.  
Наруто спит почти весь перелёт. Устал. Саске рассматривает его в покое и подмечает детали: пигментация в виде усиков никуда не делась, но само лицо стало более угловатым – сошли остатки подросткового. В ушах на один прокол больше, небольшой шрам на указательном правой руки – похоже на порез. Саске недовольно цокает. Аккуратней нужно быть. У Наруто, помимо часов в студии, из работы тик ток и инста, в которых как полезные обучающие видео по шаффлу с локингом, так и личные взгляды. Которые Наруто транслировал всем своим поведением и существованием. Можно было сказать, что тому легко быть на публике, потому что родители – директор крупнейшего развлекательного канала и актриса, но Саске знал, что это никак не связано. Работа адская. Ещё и в команде, сто процентов, остался неформальным лидером. Плюс универ. Вокруг Наруто собираются люди, потому что он как солнце, манящее изголодавшихся по честности и теплу. Это всё хорошо, но отдыхать нужно. Саске предполагал, что сейчас с этим у Наруто лучше, но раньше тот не умел ограничивать отдачу собственной энергии. Его часто хотелось спрятать в ночной покров и выйти луной посветить за него, пока не восстановится. Редко кто замечал разницу между здоровой энергичностью Наруто и пограничной. Но на то и нужны друзья. Саске зачесывает светлую чёлку пальцами и любуется спящим Наруто, пока может. Помнит – в глубокой фазе, того так просто не разбудишь. Волосы всё такие же мягкие и пушатся. Внутри что-то дёргается, сжимается от нежности. Саске убирает руку и вдруг понимает: он просто сорвался в Токио. Даже не спросив, куда и как. Но волноваться уже бессмысленно. Они вместе.

Наруто снимает небольшую двушку с кучей приятных деталей: большие окна на восток, ванная вместо душевой кабины, необходимая бытовая техника, кондиционер. Жить можно, да и не в его праве сейчас возмущаться чему бы то ни было.  
– Если захочешь, как с деньгами разберёшься, съедешь, – Говорит Наруто и выдаёт ему полотенца. Саске смущенно говорит "спасибо" и твёрдо решает побыстрее разобраться с доходом. Но съезжать не планирует.  
– Арендодатель не против?  
– Сказал же, что всё уладил! Там типа знакомые знакомых, сказали, что два жильца или один – не волнует, главное чтобы мы получившиеся счета за воду и электричество были в состоянии покрыть. Саске кивает.  
А когда моется, вдруг догоняет: Наруто всё продумал! Взял отгул на работе, договорился о возможном втором жильце, снял заранее рекламные интеграции, которые постил в поездке. От заботы тело обдало приятным теплом. И в то же время, Саске почувствовал себя очень неловко.  
Когда они уже расходились спать – Саске в зале на диване, а Наруто в спальню, озвучил:  
– Мне с тобой повезло.  
Наруто смущенно улыбнулся, растрепав волосы на затылке:  
– Мне с тобой тоже.  
Так сладко Саске давно не спал.

☆☆☆

Следующее утро после перелёта встретило Наруто подъемом энергии: услышав звуки в квартире он понял, что всё не приснилось и невероятно обрадовался. Саске дома. Здесь. С ним. Сердце забилось чаще и Наруто позволил себе немного унять ураган внутри, пообнимав одеяло пару минут. А потом увидел, как Саске сосредоточенно выкладывает тёртый сыр на омлет поверх зелени и осознал: теперь всё правильно. Частичка пазла встала на своё положенное место и теперь всё так, как должно быть.  
– Доброе утро, Саске.  
Саске кивает и долго на него смотрит. До Наруто не сразу доходит, что он, вообще-то, в одних трусах.   
– Ой. Минуту! – Приходится вспомнить о правилах приличия и надеть футболку.  
– Усоратонкачи, ты бы ещё с голой жопой проскакал.  
– Во-первых, я тут живу и привык так ходить! Во-вторых, с каких пор моя жопа тебе не нравится?  
Саске зарядил ему настольной книгой рецептов, которую подарила Тен, но он ей никогда так и не воспользовался, и усадил есть. Такой милый, когда пытается строить из себя холодного и крутого. Хотя Саске, конечно, объективно крутой. Но слишком часто ему об этом говорить не надо. Наруто жует с удовольствием. Вкусно.  
– А что, так можно было: просыпаешься, а еда уже готова?  
Саске издаёт однозначное "тч" и качает головой.  
– Посуду мыть будешь сам.  
Наруто отвлекается на мысль, что это так, как он мечтал: жить вместе, видеть друг друга по утрам, пререкаться в шутку. Но хочет ли этого Саске? Вечером обязательно спросит.

Ночью они сидят на диване после просмотра и обсуждения фильма. Наруто достаточно расслаблен, чтобы на автопилоте погладить Саске по щеке. Тот вздрагивает, но не сопротивляется. Красивый. Какой же красивый. В интонациях, микромимике, взглядах, своём упрямстве и позинге, в моментах искренности, в радости и грусти – любым. Наруто проваливается в тёмные глаза. Саске осторожно переплетает пальцы. Так близко. Ритм сердца один на двоих. Его дыхание немного чувствуется и тянет ближе, ближе.  
– Саске?  
– М?  
Наруто собирает всю волю, что есть, и спрашивает, смотря в глаза:  
– Ты хочешь быть друзьями дальше, или парой?  
Саске чуть крепче сжимает его руку, но молчит. Бесконечно долгие секунды. Наруто страшно. Он чувствует, что Саске страшно тоже. Мгновение, когда видишь мир на краю обрыва.  
Саске резко выдыхает и, бросая короткое "придурок", касается его губ своими. У Наруто развязывается тяжкий узел на сердце и он чувствует, как его затапливает через край всей той любовью, которую некуда было деть всё это время. Саске целует мягко, поверхностно, почти невинно. Наруто отмирает и подаётся навстречу всем телом, отвечая на поцелуй. Гравитация теряет свою власть и мир взрывается миллионами оттенков, когда Наруто чувствует прикосновение к пояснице. Пока плавное и осторожное, от которого по всему телу мурашки. Это "да". Сердце отбивает радостный ритм, в голове пустота, всё его существо сосредоточилось в ощущениях тела. И сейчас оно – самая честная его часть. Хочется прильнуть ближе, погладить за ухом, провести пальцами по чувствительной шее. Саске вздрагивает, но не отстраняется – нежно прикусывает нижнюю и облизывает губы: "можно?" Наруто углубляет поцелуй и чувствует, как его продирает тысячей разрядов вдоль позвоночника. Он забыл, как с ним ярко. Оголённые нервы, душа нараспашку. Неприкрытое желание, "люблю" в каждом движении, нежность и жажда, страсть и забота. Всё в одном, больше ничего не нужно. Наруто пересчитывает позвонки Саске и тот стонет в поцелуй, подхватывает под колено и разворачивает так, чтобы вжать его плечами в спинку дивана. Наруто подстраивается и тянет на себя за бёдра. Какой же охуенный. Поцелуи всё бесстыдней и никак не надоест. Пошлости нет – только то самое "соскучился" и взаимное "я твой". Наруто забирается руками под футболку Саске и рвано вздыхает, разрывая поцелуй – слишком горячо, слишком долгожданно. От его прикосновений электричество под кожей и пусто в голове. Саске целует шею и прихватывает кожу под кадыком зубами. Наруто стонет и сжимает его бёдра – запрещённый приём. Наруто тянется за поцелуем и шепчет в губы:  
– Пойдём в спальню, ладно? Хочу тебя.  
Саске дразнит бесконечно долгим поцелуем и отстраняется.  
– Идём.  
Наруто толкает его на кровать. Стягивает резким движением домашние штаны вместе с бельём, футболку. Саске раздевает его. Его ладони ложатся на живот и Наруто выворачивает на максимум чувствительности – он вздрагивает всем телом и нависает над Саске. Нежно чмокает в губы и потом прикусывает ухо. Помнит как тому нравится. Гладит подтянутое тело, сжимает пальцами соски. Саске всхлипывает и выгибается, скребёт ногтями по пояснице. Раскрасневшийся, тяжело дышащий, облизывающий пересохшие губы. Наруто любуется, но больше всего хочет сделать ему ещё приятнее. Хочет вспомнить, как это приятно – знать, что Саске кончает от его рук и языка, даже без члена. Азарт поднимается из глубин. Саске податливо раздвигает ноги.  
– Хочу тебя в себе.  
Хриплый голос Саске въедается в сознание и он тонет.  
Выцеловывая каждый сантиметр желанного тела, Наруто вспоминает, что в тумбе есть лубрикант. До конца сегодня не обязательно, слишком быстро. Саске тоже сейчас клинит. Лучше недо-, чем пере- – догнать успеют. Но и так можно много чем порадовать любимого мальчика. Наруто оставляет пару красивых засосов на бёдрах – знает, как Саске с этого ведёт, и как тот любит напоминания о прошедшем сексе. Ворчит только для вида. Саске под ним мечется и дрожит всем телом, когда Наруто проводит языком от основания члена до головки и обхватывает её губами. Перерыв штука коварная, но Наруто быстро вспоминает как Саске нравится – кончиком языка по кругу, потом взять до середины и медленно опускаться вниз. Низкие стоны распаляют. Саске пытается сдерживаться и это только подначивает – Наруто заставляет себя расслабиться и вбирает до основания, втягивает щёки. Поднимает взгляд и получает цепкие пальцы в волосах. Саске сам задаёт темп, тянет за волосы, давит – грубовато, но Наруто до безумия нравится. Собственный член упирается в живот, кровь пульсирует в висках и мир замыкается на их телах. Он чувствует как Саске подходит к краю и убирает руку с головы, но Наруто не останавливается и доводит начатое до конца, проглатывая всё до последней капли. С нежностью наблюдает тяжело вздымающуюся грудь, как Саске жмурится и тяжело дышит. Пережимает себя у основания, даёт себе отдышаться и тянется до тумбы, достаёт смазку. Пока Саске пребывает в прострации, Наруто подхватывает его под бёдра, подкладывает подушку. Разогревает лубрикант на пальцах и смазывает анус, пока только лёгкими движениями массируя по кругу. Саске выдыхает и скрещивает ноги у него за поясницей, притянув за плечи и целуя ещё нежнее прежнего. Наруто улыбается – он тоже это чувствует. Всепоглощающее, бесконечное, вечное, светящее из самой души. Любовь.   
Саске нетерпеливо ерзает и Наруто проталкивает палец внутрь, раздвигая нежные стенки. Наруто стонет сам, утыкаясь лбом в плечо Саске и старается делать всё медленно, безболезненно. Саске гладит его по плечам, ерошит волосы и шепчет, что всё в порядке, он не хрустальный. Наруто знает. Но хочет, чтобы Саске было максимально приятно. Второй палец и Наруто входит во вкус – дразнит, то разводя пальцы, то смыкая их и чуть сгибая, поглаживая простату. Саске кусает губы в кровь и вскидывается под ним, пытается насадиться глубже, но Наруто рукой на груди, с перенесенным почти всем весом, удерживает его.   
– Блять, Узумаки, ты хренов садист… Давай уже… Ну же…  
Саске начинает задыхаться и Наруто довольно целует его, чувствуя как нетерпеливо и немного мстительно тот кусает губы. Добавляет третий палец и убирает руку на бедро, поддерживая. Саске запрокидывает голову и насаживается на пальцы с протяжным стоном. Обхватывает его член и грубо надрачивает – у Наруто тёмные пятна перед глазами и понимание, что нет, не выдержит. Хочется Саске целиком.  
– Трахни меня уже! – Зло почти рычит Саске и Наруто засчитывает себе этот раунд. Добавляет ещё смазки, было тянется за презервативом, но Саске протестующе мычит и тянется целоваться, трется об него всем телом, вскидывает бедра. Саске в сексе срывает похлеще, чем его, и Наруто это помнит, поэтому и хотел медленно начать. Но сейчас уже можно не думать, судя по реакции. Наруто укладывает его обратно на спину и тянет ногу не плечо, вопросительно смотря. Саске кивает.  
– Хочу тебя видеть.  
Наруто согласен, успеют ещё. Теперь у них всё время мира на двоих.   
Саске узкий. Наруто тихо рычит и ждёт, пока тот расслабится хотя бы немного. Целует нежно-нежно, гладит по волосам, слизывает пот с подбородка. Саске впускает и закрывает глаза, глубоко дыша. Наруто начинает двигаться и медленно, но верно, теряет самообладание: Саске сейчас такой открытый, чувственный, трогательный, что хотелось защищать и развращать одновременно. Весь холод слетел и Наруто впитывал настоящего Саске: бурлящая лава и электрический ток, обжигающий нервы. Наруто ускоряется и перехватывает под коленями удобнее. Саске царапает его плечи, потом вцепляется в подушку и развязно стонет, вскрикивает на особенно грубых толчках. Наруто сходит с ума – окончательно и бесповоротно. И ни о чём не жалеет. Совсем.  
Саске выстанывает его имя нараспев и кончает – сперма по груди, выступившие слёзы от напряжения в уголках глаз, подрагивающие приоткрытые губы и резко обмякшее тело. Наруто хватает этой картины и пары толчков в пульсирующее нутро чтобы кончить следом.  
Его выключает на пару минут, а когда просыпается, видит ложащегося рядом Саске. В душ ходил.  
– Ты как? – Немного виновато спрашивает Наруто. Хотел же растянуть, не срываться, а в итоге…  
– Лучше не бывает, – Усмехается Саске и ловко закидывает на него ногу, подныривает под руку и накрывает их обоих одеялом, почти в одно движение. Наруто чувствует себя самым счастливым человеком на свете. Крепко обнимает Саске и тает от того, как тот утыкается носом ему в шею. Как же всё хорошо. И чёрт с ними, двумя с лишним годами порознь – это всё того стоило.  
– Саске.  
– М?  
– Я люблю тебя.  
Наруто говорит это на выдохе, не задумываясь. Он так дышит – любовью к нему. Саске подцепляет его подвеску, чуть натягивает цепочку и касается его губ с отчётливым:  
– Моё Солнце.


End file.
